


[Podfic] Stop the World and Melt with You

by auroradream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Temperature Play, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not having sex in the secret sanctuary."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>A superhero AU.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stop the World and Melt with You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop the World and Melt with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188669) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



**Listen or Download Link** : [MP3 14MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j5adhin3fy80tsz/Stop_the_World_and_Melt_with_You_by_SamanthaHirr.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a party favor for pod_together back this summer, but both Sam and I were just not of the minds to get off our ass, well, mainly me, and get it done. Ah life!
> 
> But, she posted and it finally gave me the kick the butt to get this done. So, thanks sweetie for letting me podfic this as my first one and thanks for listening to the many different versions that crossed your e-mail.
> 
> And as always, thanks and love to the Ladies of the List!
> 
> Oh, and reader has a [tumblr](http://auroratraum.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
